


Chance

by spiralicious



Series: Of Love and Socks [8]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: AU, Community: Avatar_500, M/M, Of Love and Socks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-13
Updated: 2012-09-13
Packaged: 2017-11-14 03:18:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zuko takes a chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chance

**Author's Note:**

> This is an alternate version of my Youtube 'verse where Sokka and Zuko are fanboys that make cosplay skits and post them on Youtube. In this version, Zuko is also obsessed with Hakoda. Thanks for helping me out Kira and Jen. This one it part 8.
> 
> I originally wrote this for avatar_500, Prompt 26 "Glow," under the username kattrip033 at livejournal.

Iroh did not know what he was going to do. Normally, he would have no qualms about leaving Zuko alone for three days, but with the way Zuko was acting lately, ditching school, and sneaking out at night, it didn’t seem like a good idea. But Zuko had straightened up a bit, after falling out of that tree almost a week ago, and Iroh had made these plans months ago. He decided he would ask someone to check on Zuko and the best person he could think of was Hakoda.

Hakoda knew under the circumstances he really should tell Iroh no, but he couldn’t come up with a reason that didn’t make him sound like a perverted old man. So, he reluctantly agreed to check in on Zuko.

Zuko did not know how to react to the news. He was upset that he had lost enough of his uncle’s trust that Iroh felt he required a babysitter, but he was elated he had an excuse to spend time alone with Hakoda.

Iroh had just left that morning, and Zuko was a bit surprised when Hakoda showed up at the shop around closing to see if he wanted a ride home. Of course, Zuko accepted. Most of the ride was quiet. But once they got to Zuko’s and Iroh’s house, idle conversations started; neither wanted to get out of the car.

“When do Sokka, Katara, and Gran-gran get back?”

“Sunday afternoon.”

There was an awkward pause.

“So, Zuko, what do you have planned tonight?”

“Kung-fu movie marathon and order in a pizza.”

Both Zuko and Hakoda were surprised when Hakoda invited himself over to join him.

The glow of the TV was the only light while they sat on the couch, watching the second movie of the night. Zuko knew this was his one chance to try anything with Hakoda, but he needed to test the waters first. He got up on the pretense of getting another slice of pizza and sat back down closer to Hakoda than he was before. Hakoda didn’t seem to notice. While Zuko ate, he inched over towards Hakoda until their knees touched. Hakoda didn’t try to move away. When Zuko finished his pizza, he rested his head on Hakoda’s shoulder. He knew he was pushing it, but he had to see how far he could go. Zuko braced himself for the rejection, he was sure was coming, but when he received none, he decided to go for it and make his intentions known. He placed his hand on Hakoda’s thigh, kissing him, before Hakoda could protest. The kisses were frantic and desperate, until Hakoda took control, slowing them down. He eventually pulled back and looked at Zuko. Zuko could tell he was about to be told they couldn’t do this, that it wasn’t right. He silently pleaded with Hakoda. He didn’t move. Hakoda put his hand on Zuko’s cheek, unwilling to say no, especially with that needy pleading looking in the boy’s eyes. He caved.


End file.
